


Guided

by SaraKagamine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, Crossdressing, First Meetings, Good Writing, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Random & Short, Sad Wade Wilson, Short & Sweet, Singer Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson, Sweet Peter Parker, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraKagamine/pseuds/SaraKagamine
Summary: Wade gets lured in by music and stays for the voice.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 45





	Guided

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to tag this since not much actually happens but I think it's nice. I just wrote this because I was bored? Idk felt like writing something.

The wind felt cold in the late autumn night, the breeze shooting icicles across sensitive skin. Slow steps towards the fence of the bridge emitted satisfying thuds through the heavy weight on combat boots, almost inaudible with loud cars passing by every second.

Pulling down the facemask adorning his face, Wade looked up at the sky, few stars scattering the night. A sigh escaped his lips, pursed while the breath flew as a cloud of fog. Letting his mind clear and eyes close for a moment he felt a heavy weight fall off his shoulders. 

Continuing down his path off the bridge, he started towards a line of shops, the bustle overwhelming if he didn't tune it out. Distantly, he could hear the notes of a piano, sounding almost unreal beneath all the noise. The music grew above the crowd as he moved, along with it a delicate voice rose. Singing gently with the tune.

Heading for it, the streets seemed to vanish, only the sounds of sweet singing filling his ears and he felt almost hypnotised, drawn to the voice, chained.

Upon mindlessly entering a chandelier lit restaurant, the world seemed to come back to him. Rosewood flooring at his feet combined with the red and gold decor seemed to envelop a warm yet luxurious vibe to the modern take on a vintage club. He took a seat at one of the empty tables.

The moderate stage, in a corner of the room is where the music has spread from. As Wade looked up to see it, he felt encaptured once more. To the left of stage was a decently sized grand piano, seeming to match the wooden theme with its glossy mahogany body. Playing it was a well dressed man, lost in the music.

On the right were a couple of large speakers, not in use at that moment. Framing the stage was a large burgundy curtain, much like one would find at a theatre. There were three stage lights, dim yet bright as they lay a glow on the reflective surfaces.

What had caught Wade's attention though, was the lead. A young man dressed in a loose off-white shirt, tucked into a tight black miniskirt. Feet covered in laced brown boots which reached up his shins. 

Soft curly caramel locks fell over warm sandy skin. Below them were a pair of the most beautiful eyes Wade had ever seen. The honey irises enclosed sharp pupils which bore into Wade's as soon as they made contact with his. The man's long eyelashes and pink cheeks and nose gave him a youthful complexion which the big almond eyes complemented. 

And his voice.

His voice, smooth as silk, had a boyish charm, but not childish. The voice was strong as he sung the higher notes but as he sang lower there was vulnerability and a gentleness to his sound. His lips were the sweetest shade of red leading out to nude pink delicacies shaping every vowel attentively.

The emotion conveyed through his facial features, full eyebrows contorting as he sang and his eyes bearing so much feeling that it was impossible for the audience not to feel it too. 

Wade watched. He listened. 

The lyrics were something about love and leaving. A metaphor for loneliness. The distance of a lover.

As the man gripped his mic with his dainty fingers, the tips painted red, the song seemed to be coming to an end. Before he sung the last line, his eyes came back to Wade's, meeting them with unexpected intensity.

"••• ••• • ••••• ••• •• ••"

Once the song had ended, Wade stood. As did many others as they applauded the performance. As the singer stepped aside, a lady came up to the mic wearing the waitress uniform.

"That was Peter Parker, isn't his voice just delightful!" the redhead grinned and the man, Peter, flushed at the praise, lightheartedly hitting the girl on the arm in embarrassment. 

After one last applause Peter waved before walking backstage, Wade could've sworn he had looked back at him once more and had to check if his hood was still on his head which it was.

He decided it must've been his imagination, he was known to have a vivid one, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
